A bar code is a representation of data, such as, for instance, an optical machine-readable representation of data. For example, a bar code can represent data using a number of parallel lines and/or the spacing between the lines. Such a bar code can be referred to as a one-dimensional bar code.
As an additional example, a bar code can represent data using a number of geometrical shapes and or patterns, such as, for instance, squares, dots, and/or hexagons, among other geometrical shapes and/or patterns. Such a bar code can be referred to as a two-dimensional bar code.
A bar code can be used to represent data associated with a product or products, among other uses. For example, a bar code representing data associated with a product(s) can be placed on the product(s) (e.g., on the packaging of the product(s) or on the container containing the product(s)).
A bar code imager can be used to create an image of (e.g., read) a bar code. The bar code imager can create the image of the bar code by, for example, illuminating the bar code in the case of a low ambient light environment. The image of the bar code can then be used to determine (e.g., read) the data represented by the bar code.
Some previous bar code imagers may be able to create a high resolution image of a bar code that is located a long distance from the bar code imager. However, such previous long range, high resolution bar code imagers had large form factors (e.g., large physical sizes and/or dimensions). That is, such previous long range, high resolution bar code imagers were not compact bar code imagers, and therefore could not be readily positioned or moved to a proper imaging location.